Incest Holds the Family Together
by Edward's Necrophiliac
Summary: Bella and Edward are cousins. After a family reunion, their platonic relationship begins to change. Is Bella really incestrous for her cousin, Edward? Or is there more behind their family history? Bella's POV!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **On Tuesday, I had left for Ottawa on a school trip. Best school trip of the fucking YEAR. Hell, it was the best throughout my thirteen years of life. Anyways, while we were coming back, my lovely best friend Allison had showed me the song, 'True Love,' by Brokencyde. There's that line that says, 'Just, fuck me Daddy.' Yeah… That's what inspired this story, kind of. So, enjoy this story because I'm so hard headed that I could just not write it. Thanks to Kayla for editing : D

**Disclaimer: **I do now own _Twilight. _

**Chapter 1 – Let's Just Rewind **

"Will you please explain to me again why you go to these crap reunions?" my best friend, Rosalie, asked for the millionth time. I rolled my eyes and set down the bottle of cream I had in my hand. I walked out of the bathroom and plopped down on the couch beside her.

"How many times must I tell you? I haven't seen the larger bunch of my family for over two years. And, I've also missed my cousin's birthday, four years in a row. Might as well make it to this one," I said. Rosalie shrugged her shoulders and dug out another scoop of chocolate ice-cream, sending it into her mouth.

"It's just a cousin though. It'd be different if it was your mom or dad, right?" she mumbled. I shook my head at her. It wasn't, 'just a cousin.'

"But he's my best friend, and family at the same time. When I was a loner as a kid, he was the only one that actually spent time playing with me." She shrug her shoulders once more and looked back at the television.

"Well, let's just hope that your cousin has some hot friends. Can't remember the last time you had a satisfying fuck, Bells. You need to get out more," she said. I sighed and grabbed my clutch.

"If you're done speaking about my lack of sex, well then, I'm leaving. I'll see you later tonight. Call me if you need me, okay?" Rosalie nodded and waved.

"Go get yourself some cock!" she shouted before I walked out of the door.

I shook my head and pressed the button for the elevator. I still wasn't sure how I was able to put up with Rosalie and her sexual comments.

Rosalie and I met during university, having taken the same class. We were put together for a drama project, and in between all those late night laughs and goofing off, we became the best of friends.

I guess in the end, Rose was my only friend. Well, her and her boyfriend, Emmett, who was like a brother to me. I was okay with only having the both of them. Some of the women from the law firm I worked at didn't take a large liking to me anyways.

A taxi pulled up by the sidewalk I soon found myself standing by. I told the driver the address and sat back, watching all the lights blur as the car sped by.

My heartbeat sped each time I saw as to how close I was to _his_ home. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to show my face. But he was family, and it was his birthday and it was a necessity.

Way too soon, the cab pulled up by his house. I could feel my heart pound through my chest. With shaky hands, I gave the driver his money and began to walk up the large patio, my legs trembling with uneasiness.

The double doors were open wide, allowing bright light to shine from inside. I walked in, attentively. I began to fiddle with my turquoise dress, feeling like it was too short or too dressy for this event. I'd remember to cuss at Rosalie for picking this outfit.

Because, who in God's name would wear a sequin turquoise dress that reached above the knee, strappy silver heels that could be barely walked in and so much hairspray that the hair probably felt unnatural? I was the idiot that allowed Rose to do this to me. Over a birthday. Nice.

As I was trying to not show my face much by hiding behind a bunch of men I've never met in my life, a smooth, sweet voice shouted my name. "Bella!" I looked to my right, my eyes wide and a blush on my face, to see my aunt, Elizabeth. Someone I hadn't seen since Christ knows when.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked towards her, wrapping my arms around her perfect frame. I felt guilty, somehow. After Charlie and Renée's divorce, I wasn't communicating with Renée much. Everyday, after school, I'd come over to this very house and be treated like a daughter by Elizabeth and Edward Sr. They were like a second pair of parents to me. And leaving for four years with no contact must've felt like they lost a daughter. Well, to me it did.

"Oh, Bella, I missed you so much. You remember me, right? Oh! Of course you do! And look at how beautiful you look! It's like seeing you again for the first time," she gushed. I laughed and hugged her tight once more.

"It's been far too long, Elizabeth. You still look stunning, as usual," I said, smiling. She grabbed my hand and began walking around the room. Tables of food were everywhere and people in ballroom type clothing were either dancing or conversing.

Elizabeth took me to another room, the kitchen. It wasn't as packed in here. There were some people drinking, but it was mostly people preparing more food and waiters.

Behind a sink, washing her hands, was someone that I hadn't seen in _forever._ She looked as young and beautiful as she had when I met her when I was a child. Same long, caramel hair, pale skin and grace. My third mother, Elizabeth's sister, Esme.

"Esme! Look who it is," Elizabeth said, walking over to Esme and grabbing her arm, steering her away from the sink. When Esme saw me, she gasped and ran over, holding me close.

"Oh, Bella. I was so worried that you had forgotten about us. No matter, you're here now and it'll simply be the best, right?" I nodded and smiled, hugging her again. She kissed my forehead, and just like that, in a matter of a couple of minutes, I reunited with family.

"The birthday boy is here!" a curvaceous strawberry blond shouted. I stood up from the couch I was sitting on and grabbed my gift for him.

My heart-rate sped and my hands were all clammy. _Four years. No phone calls, no letters, no nothing. So long… _I could feel the world around me begin to fade as I saw my cousin, my best friend walk through the door.

He looked so _different. _He grew so much, he was about a good six or seven inches taller than me. That hair that he claimed to have hated the most as a teen, was still devilish and messy. Bright emerald orbs scanned the room and then landed on me.

Surprise was the first thing I detected. Then happiness, joy, sadness, and so forth. I couldn't contain myself as I ran over to him and hugged him tight. He was careful, wrapping his arms around me. As if I was so tiny compared to him, like he'd crush me if he hugged me as tight as I was hugging him.

"Bella? Is that really you?" Edward asked me in a deep, silky voice. I looked up, tears brimming the edges of my eyes, and nodded. "Oh, Bella," he sighed, holding me closer.

"I missed you," I croaked out. "And I'm sorry for leaving and not calling back. I really am." He smiled and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "You look good," I said.

"As do you. You're still the same old Bella to me, though." Edward winked and set an arm around my shoulders, towing me away from the other people. "So, what've you been up to, these last past years?"

I shrugged. "Nothing big. I went to college, graduated, and I'm working as a publisher for those rookie stories now. What about you? Must be more fascinating than my boring, old life," I teased. He laughed and shook his head.

"No, not really. Instead of moving onto medical school like I thought I would, I was accepted into the Illinois Institute of Art. You remember how much I loved to cook. Especially the mud pies we'd make as kids," Edward said, smiling.

"Of course I remember," I laughed. "How could I ever forget something as _scrumptious _as your mud pies?" He shrugged and gave me a lopsided grin.

"You can't. You wouldn't ever be able to forget me, because well…it's me," he boasted. I rolled my eyes and removed his arm from my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Just shut up, Captain Ego," I smirked. Edward's arm wrapped around my shoulder once more and didn't remove it. Not that he needed to. Maybe I was nothing more than someone who gave Edward leverage. Something that he needed to rest on when he wanted to be carefree and have fun.

I was okay with that, though. Edward was there every time I needed the support. I needed to give back something, like a returning gift. And yes, I was simply okay with that.

* * *

The party was fun. There was cake, and dancing, and I got to catch up with the rest of my family. Which was a good thing. But there was a nagging at the back of my head which was bothering me, nonstop. I didn't even understand what was wrong in the first place. But of course I ignored it. Because if I didn't, I'd end up saying something really embarrassing and it'd go all downhill from there.

It was now three in the morning, and I was tired as hell. My feet ached and my eyes kept drooping now and then. My make up was probably wearing off and I just felt so tired and weak. But I stood for who knows how long for a cab, staring at the fountain as I waited.

"Do you have a ride home?" a velvet voice asked. I jumped and turned around, loosing my footing. Warm hands shot out and grabbed me, making me miss the floor. I opened my eyes and saw Edward holding me by my waist. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice thick with worry.

I nodded and pondered about this current position. On many occasions, had Edward caught me each time I'd trip. Many times, had I always found myself in this exact position with him, before smashing my head into the concrete. But not one of those times, did I feel a spark throughout my body as he held me.

I blinked rapidly, attempting to hide my embarrassment. "I-I'm fine, thank you, again," I stammered. But he didn't let go. He held on tighter. As I stared into his eyes, I could tell that he felt that spark too.

But Edward was my _cousin. _And this was completely wrong. On so many levels. This wasn't something pedophilic. This was something _incestuous. _Something that had never crossed my mind. Yet, it didn't take me long to find myself going through with it.

He stared at me. I stared back. He cleared his throat. I bit my lip and stood impossibly still. "Uhm…," he mumbled. I looked up and realized how close he was to me. His lips were plump and looked oh _so _soft. Edward's tongue poked out, wetting the bottom lip; a nervous habit he acquired over the years.

I couldn't contain the flips in my stomach, my erratic breathing. And before I could process as to what was happening, he leaned in, his lips brushing against mine. My hand moved on it's own accord, twisting into his silky locks and trying to pull myself closer to him.

My lips moved faster, and we were soon kissing with such passion, I felt like I was about to burst. My tongue traced his lips and soon mingled with his; sucking, nipping and fighting for domination. His hand began to move down towards my breast, massaging. I moaned…

"Edward!" a voice, more like the curvy blond from before, called out. We both froze, realizing what we had just done. Edward's hand shook and I ripped myself away from him. My lips still tingled with his kiss.

"I-I should go," I said quietly. I whipped around and ran to the end of the street, hailing a cab in a matter of seconds. I jumped in and fought the urge to look over to him.

Closing my eyes, I tried not to have the itch to cry. I bit the inside of my cheek, dug my nails into my skin, played with my clutch; anything. If it distracted me, then I'd be okay.

The nagging returned. Same old question I had asked myself throughout the whole ride.

_What the _fuck _just happened? _

* * *

_­­_**A/N: **Wee, this is so much fun. Well, writing the actual thing and looking for outfits. On my account, I have a link to my Polyvore account. Click there to check out the outfit that Bella wore to the party. Remember, reviews are like drugs to me. So feed this junkie her crack! Go! Go! Go! Merci to Kayla for editing this for me : D

--Edward's Necrophiliac--


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So, it seemed to me that people really liked the first chapter and what's going on. Cool, cool. No need for a long author's note. They're boring! I present to you, chapter two! Thanks to Allison for editing : D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

**Chapter 2 – Irresistible as Candy is to a Baby **

I stormed into my apartment, throwing my clutch to the side and flipping off my shoes. Rosalie was still on the couch, but was now accompanied by Emmett. She looked back and gave me a face. "What the shit climbed up your ass and died?" Emmett chuckled.

"Nothing. Now just leave me alone," I said, walking to my bedroom. Rosalie followed me, sitting on my bed as I grabbed my pajamas and began to take my jewelry off. "What, Rose?" I asked, irritated.

"Spill. I can obviously tell there's something wrong. Now spill it!" She crossed her arms over her chest and challenged me with her eyes. I sighed and walked over to her, laying my head on her shoulder.

"It wasn't my fault," I started. Tears welled up in my eyes and spilled over. My throat was tight and I felt like I couldn't talk about it. But I did. "Edward had caught me when I tripped. And we were just so close. And he's so good-looking and he was giving me a look of desire and before I knew it, we were making out. I didn't even remember that he was my cousin. I would have stopped if I did. But he's such a good kisser and it's been so long since I−" Rosalie cut me off.

"You kissed your cousin?" she asked me. I shut my eyes and nodded. "I'll admit, it sounds weird, but hey, if you couldn't control yourself, you couldn't. And besides, you said he was your other best friend. I know plenty of people that have kissed their best friends. Hell, they even fucked each other. But does that stop them? No. Because so what? You're human. Everybody is and it shouldn't make you feel bad. You have a crush on your cousin, then so be it. Now stop crying over it. Because it's not a natural disaster and you're not going to die," she said. I swallowed and nodded again. Sighing, I sat up and wiped my eyes.

"Thanks, Rose. You always know what to say." She handed me a Kleenex and ruffled my hair.

"Yeah, that's me. Now come on, Emmett must be thinking that it's that time of month for you," she laughed, grabbing my hand. I smiled and followed her out.

"Hey, Bells," Emmett called out as I walked to the kitchen to get myself something to drink. Rosalie joined him on the couch, wrapping an arm around his torso.

"Hey, Em." I pulled out some orange juice and poured some in a glass, taking a sip after. Before leaving, I took an aspirin and downed it with more juice.

I walked out of the kitchen and began to head back to my room. "Well, I'm off. Night everyone," I hollered before closing my door behind me.

Jumping on my bed, I sighed. I was exhausted. The paranoia had swept over and had taken over my mind. As I drifted off to sleep, I thought what Edward would think of me, next time I saw him. Then I fell asleep, dreaming of a searing kiss and green eyes.

* * *

Waking up was brutal. Emmett probably stayed over, leaving Rosalie to sleep longer than normal. Meaning she wasn't there to wake me up, considering that I always slept through my alarm.

I ran into the shower, quickly bathing and then storming into my closet once I was done. I plucked out tight jeans, with a purple top and some white flats. It was the dressiest thing I had for work.

Where I worked… Let's just say it was quite boring, working there for my third year. I was an publisher for the new coming, steamy romances that thought they had potential to reach the Top 10 Books. Other than taking home four manuscripts at once, I basically sat at a desk all day, surrounded by papers and a never dying laptop.

I threw my hair into a ponytail, applying some lip gloss to add some life in my face. Walking out of my room, I saw Rosalie pouring some coffee for herself. Her hair was an utter mess and she looked beyond exhausted. I stifled my laughter.

"Morning, Rose," I greeted cheerfully. She snorted back, clearly irritated that I spoke to her before she got her morning coffee and a donut. "How are you doing this fine morning?" I asked, adding fuel to the fire.

"Go away," she groaned, taking a sip of her warm coffee. I pouted back in response. A few more sips later, she looked back to me and sighed, pinching my cheek. "What I meant to say, was good morning, Bella." I smiled.

"Yeah, we all know you're a grouch in the morning," I commented lightly. She rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her mess of blond hair.

"Thanks, Capitan Obvious."

"Rosie? What's for breakfast?" a childish, yet man enough voice asked. Emmett walked over, massaging his bare shoulder. "Hey, Bells," he greeted, walking past me.

"Good morning, Emmett." I grabbed my bag and began to check if I had everything. Wallet…check. Extra Sharpies…check. Cell phone…check. Keys…On the table, but check. "I have to go now, guys. I'll see you later tonight?"

Rosalie looked over to me and nodded, before turning back to the pan and flipping an omelet. "Wanna order take out tonight?" she asked me before I left.

"Yeah, sure. Order whatever," I said before leaving.

I walked down the stairs, checking my phone for any messages or missed calls. So far, I had more than last week. And last week, I had _a lot. _

I had about eight messages from Jacob. Jacob was a close friend of mine who was my childhood bestie back when I lived in Forks, Washington. Although he was two years younger than I, he treated me like a little sister and even towered over me with his impressive height. Reading over his messages, I could tell he was really worried as to why I hadn't responded.

The rest of the messages were from co-workers from the department where I worked and some advertisements.

And the very last message? Well, the very last one was from Edward, asking me if I would join him to lunch. A part of me was excited that I'd see him again, and the other part didn't want to face him after what had happened the night before. But I had to show Edward that I was strong enough to face him. I'm not letting some little kiss block me out.

So I texted him back, telling him that I'd meet him at some nice café, ten minutes after one.

Work passed by pretty slow. I spent almost my whole work period conversing with the new girl, telling her how to fax each manuscript properly and what to do after she had finished editing and dropped it off by the front desk.

Once one o'clock came around, I couldn't stop myself from grabbing all of my things, shoving them into my bag and running away from my desk.

I ran across the street, trying my hardest not to get hit by a car or anything. I could see the little café further up, and my heart began to thump, just thinking about seeing him again.

He was sitting down already, staring down intently at the menu. I sighed, trying to calm my jumping nerves.

Edward looked up, catching my eye and grinning slightly. I walked over to him, and he stood up, brushing his cool lips across my cheek. I smiled back and sat down across from him.

"Hello, Bella," he greeted.

"Hey, Ed." He pushed the menu over to me, and I scanned it quickly, already knowing what I wanted. "So, what's up?" I asked lightly. I wanted this to be as stress-free as possible.

He swallowed and averted his eyes, staring down to his thumbs. "Well… I'm not sure how to put this," he said, trying to shy away the subject. I shook my head.

"If you're wondering about last night –"

"You're mad, aren't you?" he asked, a mask of horror covering his face. I waited, processing how I was going to say this without saying the wrong thing. Though, telling your cousin that you kissed him was pretty wrong enough.

"I'll admit, it was really weird for me. But I'm not mad. I mean," I began to lower my voice, not wanting anyone to hear about this, worrying that the may seem we were out of our minds, "There are best friends out there who go as far as having sex with each other. That's just as awkward, don't you think?"

He nodded, and smiled. The waitress soon came by, and we gave in our orders, soon falling back into comfortable conversation.

I learned a lot about Edward, the things he had done in the past years. I learned so much, and I was proud of myself. The one family member that I thought I lost touch with, was opening up to me, just like how we did when we were smaller.

Once we had finished lunch, Edward paid the bill, ignoring my pleas to pay for it, and was walking with me to his car. He wanted to show me some pictures of a pregnant Alice.

Alice was his sister that lived with Elizabeth's half of the family. She went to a boarding school that had a better education, and ever since then, they hadn't heard from her much. By that, she probably wanted to start her life over again.

But then Edward had told me that he had seen her husband, Jasper, walking down the streets last year. Alice and Edward had rekindled their relationship, just like Edward and I did.

_Yeah, _the back of my head commented, _Over a hot kiss. _

The flush rushed up to my cheeks and I bit my lip in embarrassment. I had to admit, it _was _a pretty hot kiss. I don't think I would ever admit that to him but I couldn't lie and say I felt nothing.

We reached his Volvo, and I couldn't help but watch the way his arm would flex as he reached in the back seat for the pictures. The way his shirt would ride up, revealing a delicious sliver of skin for my eyes to feast on.

My breath hitched, and before I knew it, I was pressed up against his car, looking directly into his eyes. They were dark with lust, and his hand held me tight, his hips touching mine.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked, clearly feeling his erection press up against my thigh. My heart thumped, and my panties were getting wetter by the minute. "This is so wrong," I mumbled.

He titled my face up with his finger, looking at me in the eyes. "You know you want this. Give in, Bella. We both need this." I refused to give myself over to him. This was wrong and I shouldn't even be doing this with him. But I did, because he was just so tempting, and like he said, we both needed this.

His lips ghosted over mine, brushing lightly, teasing me in sorts. I moaned and clenched my fists, feeling as his lips curved up into a smile. I made the first move, pressing my lips against his, kissing him in a needy way.

My hands moved up to his hair, past his shoulders and down his back, settling on his hips. His tongue teased my lips, and I soon brought my own out, licking, nibbling and sucking hard on his tongue. He was so delicious, I'd never get enough of him.

Coming back up for air was hard. It left me enough time to realize what in Christ's name I was doing. I was making out with my _cousin. _My fucking _cousin! _

I pushed away from his chest, making sure not to meet his gaze. "We can't do this, Edward. It's completely wrong. I mean, we're cousins, for crying out loud!" I shouted at him. He still had his hands wrapped around my waist, holding me.

"It's so wrong, but so right, don't you think, though? You're so irresistible and I can't stand not being next to you." My eyes widened and I tried to will my body to move. This was just getting more awkward by the minute. Again, my fucking cousin!

"Edward, this is just… It's so _weird _for me! I mean, we used to be so close, best friends, even. And now what? You see me twenty-four years later, making out with you in the parking lot. How classy," I commented sourly.

"I know. But don't lie and say that you didn't feel the spark the first time we kissed. Because I felt it, and I sure as hell know that you felt it as well. Don't lie, Bell," he said, his eyes slightly narrowed.

I grabbed his hand tenderly, trying to lighten the mood. "I know," I said, comfortingly, "But that doesn't give us a reason to be like this. You're supposed to find your special girl, and I'm supposed to find my special guy. Not my special cousin and make out with him!" I shrieked, on the verge of hysteria. Yeah, so much for being calm.

Edward sighed and pulled away from me, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. I leaned against his car door, trying to figure out something.

"And what if you are?" he suddenly asked. I looked up with question in my eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"What if you _are _that special girl I'm looking for. I mean, I've never even –"

"That's not possible though! I'm your cousin! Meaning, we shouldn't be making out, or thinking dirty thoughts or anything!"

He stopped, and a sly smile spread slowly onto his face. "You think naughty thoughts of me?" he asked, curiously. I could feel the blood rush to my face, and it left me wanting to curl up and die.

"That's not the point."

He shrugged, as if brushing it off lightly. "Whatever, Bella. What's been said has been said. You can't take it back now. I'll see you later, take care of yourself, 'kay?" He kissed me lightly on the lips before weaving his way into his car and driving off.

He left me standing there, stunned and wanting to scream. Which is precisely what I did.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Seven pages worth of writing! My fingers are dead tired. No long authors note, my fingers hurt. Remember to review and whatnot! Keeps me writing! Thanks to Allison for editing. Tune in next week : D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Wow, those reviews were simply awesome! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite and alerted, it's really appreciated. I present to you, the next chapter of this fun story! Thanks to Allison for editing : )

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight. _

**Chapter 3 – My Sexy Love **

The weeks went on by, and as hard as I tried, I stayed away from Edward. I didn't call, hardly went out, in fear that I'd see him and basically did nothing all week. It was Friday night, and Rosalie was leaving to go club with Emmett and some of her other friends from her work. She invited me, but I declined, saying that I was tired and that all I wanted to do was relax and watch some cheesy romance movies.

Boy, was I dead wrong to say no.

I was bored as fuck. I was bored of watching those crummy movies. I ditched it for the popcorn and did some bills, not really paying attention to the fact that the main characters were making out and declaring their love for one another. Pfft. Yeah, whatever.

It wasn't even 10:30 yet, and I was already getting ready for my relaxing bath. I grabbed my towel, along with grabbing my pajamas with some cream and my blue slippers.

I turned on the water and put in the plug, grabbing some pink bubble bath and spilling it into the tub, watching as bubbles began to form. I stripped and stepped inside the tub, turning off the water once it rose near the top.

I put my hair up with some of the bobby pins that were near by, laying my head back and closing my eyes, letting the scent of the bubbles calm me. "I'll have to thank Rose for bringing this next time," I muttered to myself. I raised my head, opening my eyes and sighing.

I began to ponder as I toed the bubbles, staring blankly at them. I was young for my age, only twenty-three. Most women would be going out each night, having the time of their lives and snagging men because of how young and seductive they'd act. But even at twenty-three, I had a hard time coming out of my shell. At nineteen, while girls were thinking about college and college boys, I was thinking about marriage and how terrible the outcome was majority of the time.

Maybe it was just time for a change. To actually act like the young twenty-three year old woman I was supposed to act like. Maybe it was my job that was holding me back. Most of the women there were in their late forties and early fifties. Or maybe it was just time to date more. Maybe it was the fact that the solitude was creeping upon me, making me hazy and wanting to go out there and do bigger and better things.

Sighing, I began to smooth over the bubbles on my body, grabbing the soap after and washing my body. The water was still warm, but I didn't feel like being in it anymore. So I unplugged the plug and wrapped myself in a fuzzy towel, lathering my body in some cream. I slipped on white underwear, and my thin grey shorts over that. I picked out a light blue silk top that Rosalie had given to me for my last birthday, putting that on and my blue slippers on after. I threw my hair into a pony tail, not caring if it was blow dried or not.

Walking back out of the bathroom, I grabbed some pink nail polish and sauntered back to the living room. I plopped down on my couch, taking off a slipper and beginning to put the nail polish on my toe. I wasn't really into cosmetics most of the time, but it was a step forward in my 'Step Out of the Box' operation.

I finished one toe and allowed it to dry for a good few minutes. I then proceeded to do the other one, and repeating the process of letting it dry. Setting them on the coffee table, I began to touch up my finger nails. I watched some more television, flipping through the news, some shows and a bunch of advertisements for different things.

11:00 rolled around and I felt my body begin to droop with fatigue. I closed my eyes and allowed my head to fall back, resting it on the couch. "Life's too short to be filled with boredom," I said, scoffing after, "What retards."

It was quiet in my home, which was a good thing. Peace can only be left undisturbed for so long. The phone rang, jerking me to a start and running after it. "Hello?" I answered, breathing deeply.

"We need to talk," the other line said. My face went blank, realizing who it was. "So, could you please open your door?" I sighed and hung up, not really caring what he thought.

I looked over to my door, glaring at it. What did he want now? He knocked, making me grumble in annoyance and walk over to the door, peeking in and sighing as I saw Edward there, his hands in his jean pockets. I unlocked the door, opening it and staring at Edward. "Yes?" I asked, annoyance evident in me tone.

"We need to talk," he said, just as stern. His voice sent shivers down my back. The way it was all hard and so…dominant. And just staring at those muscles…

I shook my head and stepped aside to let him in. "Make yourself at home," I said, closing the door behind me and walking into the kitchen. "Would you like anything to drink?" I called out to him.

"No, I'm fine," he called back. I shrugged and walked to the couch, plopping down on it and staring at him. His hands were in his lap, and he was staring down at his shoes. He looked up, ending the silence between us. "Is there a reason why you're avoiding me?" he asked bluntly.

I nipped at my lip. How was I supposed to say this now? _Well, I just got so freaked out after we brutally made out. Don't get me wrong, it was hot. But you're my cousin, and the fact that you're just so fuckable doesn't make it any better, you know? _Yes, because that would go swimmingly. I opted with a, "Things are just kind of weird for me," and left it at that.

I stood up, beginning to walk around to do something. It was quiet for a long time, neither of us saying anything. I heard his feet abruptly stop behind me, and he put his hand on my shoulders. "I know, I feel it too. And as much as I want to stop whatever I'm feeling for you. I can't. So I'm leaving it as it is," he said, tightening his hold on my shoulders.

He spun me around, pushing me up against the stereo that I was toying with. "And even though it gives me no right to want you, I do. I want you so bad," he whispered, his eyes, strong and fierce.

Fact aside that we were cousins, I would have came in my shorts right now. Well, I almost did. How could I deny him? He was this sexy, funny, charming guy that was hard to find now a days. And I didn't give one fuck that this was wide off the mark. I just didn't.

His head began to inch closer to mine, and my head lolled back, hitting some button on the stereo. Soft music began to play behind me, and I widened my eyes, listening to the smooth lyrics.

_Sexy love, girl the things you do, _

_Oh baby, baby, keep me sprung, keep running back to you, _

_Oh, I love making love to you, _

_Baby girl, you know you're my sexy love… _

"Uh…," I started, trying to not meet his eyes. I felt him come closer to me, his hands moving down to my waist, pulling me even closer to him. "Really, this is just some random –"

"Oh, shut up and kiss me," he said, moving his face to mine, his lips brushing against my own. The kiss started out sweet, our lips moving against one another's softly. But soon, they moved with an urgency, and our hands started to move around, exploring.

My hands made way into his hair, tugging lightly. My feet began walking, him walking back towards the couch. He fell back against it, bringing me down with him and laying on his chest, still kissing him.

His tongue peeked out, rubbing against my bottom lip, and mine snaked out to toy with his. A slight stirring started in the pit of my stomach and shot through me, making me grind my core against his now straining erection. "Fuck," I cursed as I felt his how big he was.

Edward's hands moved from my waist, moving up past my stomach and brushing under my breasts, teasing me. I moaned in his mouth and he continued his ministrations, my own hands discovering the wonders of his chest – his abs and the never ending muscle that made me want him to wrap his arms around me and hold me tight.

His fingers reached higher, brushing against my nipples. I arched into his touch, aching for more. The pooling moisture in my panties was just never ending. I needed him. Soon.

My mouth dipped down and nipped at his neck, licking, sucking. Faraway though, I thought I heard something, but made no note to that. I could only focus on the man in front of me, and how I was going to make him mine one way or another.

"Damn," a voice said behind us. I snapped my eyes open and turned around to see Rose and Emmett staring at our compromising position. Emmett smiled and let out a booming laughter. "She's getting some, Rosie! About fucking time!"

* * *

**A/N: **I know, don't hassle me that it's short. But I have a beta that's just begging me to finish Miss March for tomorrow because she's crazy addicted like that, and I have this fucking idea that's literally killing me to not update. Which I won't until I finish at least one story. I woke up at 1:30 in the friggin' morning and wrote about a good eight pages of it. See my dilemma? Well, please, leave me some love, even if it is short. I promise though, Miss March will make up for it! Thanks to Alice for editing xD

Song Used: Sexy Love – NeYo


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: **I apologize if this fooled you as a chapter for whatever story you're reading. I'd just like to say, that I'm dropping out of the whole fanfiction business. I'm just not finding any interest in _Twilight_ anymore. I haven't been for a while, and it was just for the smut. But it's just gotten boring and it sort of consumes the time that I really want. Further more, I'm going to stop writing fanfiction. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and supported me through my stories. It was greatly appreciated. All the alerts, faves and reviews were just amazing! And I will forever thank you to each one that took the time to do so. Well, I guess this is the end. Bye guys! And God bless :)

--Edward's Necrophiliac--


End file.
